


Mike And Molly

by beetective



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetective/pseuds/beetective
Summary: An AU where Zoey does not exist and is replaced by a concept character only known as Molly.





	1. Prologue: The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> So to context this, you should first look up "total drama revenge of the island concept art" and you will see a character they never used.  
> That character is Molly.  
> I really liked her design as and wondered what she would be like if they had put her in.  
> Also, I really hated Zoey as a character. She just seemed so boring and mary sue-ish.  
> So I decided to swap them.  
> Have whatever this is.  
> (I know Total Drama is pretty much dead at this point but h)

When the two had first met, they were ten.  
Too young to realise the seriousness of either of their situations, but young enough to form something unlikely.  
Molly was the one to move in, being the one thrown into a new environment, but from the outside, it seemed the opposite.  
The ten year old boy was sitting on the porch of his backyard, sitting on a beach chair, sweating. It was summer in Canada and the heat beat down on them, Mike wearing his blue shorts and a singlet. His hair lay back from perspiration.  
He looked over to the backyard. A treehouse! How cool they were, he had thought. He had always wanted one, a lil room just to himself. He could read comics - he always liked the Indiana Jones ones - play videogames and just live in his own litt-  
“Why are you staring at my backyard”  
The voice startled him, enough so for him to fall off the chair he was sitting on.  
The sun was in his eyes and it blinded him for a moment, he could not see who spoke as he covered them.  
It took him a moment to compose himself.  
“Well? You mute or something?” the voice spoke again.  
“Y-you are the one in my backyard!”  
“S’pose you are right”  
The person offered him a hand up, he hesitated but took it.  
It turned out, the individual talking was someone his age and was a girl.  
She stood taller than him, black and messy hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed for weeks fell over her shoulders, almost the same height as her.  
She wore pants, flip flops and a singlet.  
Mike had no idea how someone could wear pants when it was so hot out.  
“Your hand is drenched and you look like a wet dog” the girl said.  
Before Mike could respond to the insult, she continued to speak.  
“I saw you looking at my treehouse”  
“It’s cool”  
The girl walked over to the edge of the porch and looked at the backyard.  
“You have a pool, why don’t you fill it up? Then maybe you wouldn’t look like a hot dog”  
Mike looked at the glass door that led into his living room, looking at his reflection.  
It was true, he did look like a hot dog. He was all red and sweaty like one.  
“My mom won’t allow me to do it” he answered, walking to the edge of the pool where the girl now sat.  
“Says it’s just a waste of water and time” he continued.  
“Your mom sounds like a butt”  
“Sometimes she is”  
Molly picked up a rock that was in the grass and threw it into the pool, it smashed into pieces as it hit the other side.  
“You wanna see my treehouse?”  
This question suddenly made Mike’s head perk up, he wasn’t expecting an invitation.  
“That would be really nice”  
“You gotta tell me something first and I’ll tell you a secret about my treehouse”  
“What secret?” he asked excitingly.  
“You gotta tell me your name first, I don’t let strangers into my tree”  
“It’s Mike”  
“Well Mike, you have been invited to my treehouse of darkness”  
“Darkness?”  
“You gotta see it to understand the name”  
She stood up from the edge of the pool and made her way to the bushes near the corner of the fence separating their houses.  
“I have a secret way of getting through the fence. You cannot tell anyone otherwise they will fix it . You aren’t a snitch, aren’t you Mike?”  
“N-no!”  
“Good. Snitches get stitches and aren’t allowed in my treehouse”  
He gulped nervously.  
The girl crawled into the bush, grabbing Mikes wrist pulling him into it along with her.  
The kids were small enough to fit inside a groove in the big bush, the small path was crushed due to many uses. The girl slide a panel of the fence away revealing her backyard, she rolled onto the grass and Mike followed. She slide the panel back in place and stood up.  
“Welcome, to my treehouse of darkness”  
She spread out her arms in a big sweeping motion and took a bow.  
“There’s no windows” Mike muttered.  
“That’s what makes it cool! There is a hole on the roof of it and you can sit on the roof and look at the stars!”  
Mike felt the girl grip his hand for a second time that day, helping him up and leading him over to the tree.  
“I don’t have a ladder, just a rope cause then I can pull it up and stop my family from getting in”  
“Oh, it reminds me of gymnastics. W-with the ropes.” Mike eyed the rope nervously.  
“It’s pretty easy. I can lift you up if you wanna”  
All Mike could see was a black mass of hair slinking up the rope, she was fast but still had the air of awkwardness about her.  
She reached the top and peered through the entrance hole of the treehouse, her hair flowing down it.  
“You look like Rapunzel”  
“Rapunzel is a stupid fairy tail, she could have climbed down the tower with her hair and chopped it off at the bottom! But thank you” she smiled down at him. “Now climb up you burnt hotdog!”  
Mike anxiously gripped the rope. He had barely ever climbed rocks, let alone a hard rope like this. Lifting his legs, he put his whole weight on the rope.  
“There you go! Now you just gotta do the hard part”  
It was difficult, but he slowly made his way to the hole. It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done.  
“Maybe you should take gymnastics, my sister does and its super cool”  
Mike gripped the edge of the hole and looked inside.  
“I’ll lift you up-”  
As she went to reach for Mike’s hand a third time that day, his hand slipped as he desperately grasp for the rope, he fell to the ground below the treehouse.  
There was a sickening snap followed by a scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Drawn Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Molly bond over comics like nerds.  
> Just wholesome content in this one folks.

Mike did not see the girl for a week after that, no matter how many times he looked out the window of his bedroom.

He didn’t blame her for his broken arm, he was horrible at climbing and sport in general, though he wished he could do gymnastics.

The boy’s arm hung heavily in a cast beside him, a contrast to his thin limbs.

Sliding off the bed, Mike thrust his arms underneath his mattress and pulled out a small parcel. It was thick and crumpled, something he hid underneath his bed on occasion.

Opening it, he pulled out papers and books.

Specifically, he pulled out an old thin comic book titled  _ Indiana Jones #4 Trouble in Paradise _ , one of the only comics he owned, and one he constantly read.

It was hard to read with an arm in a cast, but he sat comfortably on his thin bed with his back against his window.

“ _ Indianna bravely wadded through the tunnel, bugs, spider and cor-” _

“Why you talking to yourself, Mikey?”

The voice startled him again as he jumped and hit his head against the glass.

“Stop s-sneaking into my backyard!”

“Aw I just thought you needed company. I saw your parents leave a few hours ago and thought I would come talk to ya”

The girl glanced at his cast.

“Sorry ‘bout the arm”

Mike opened his window fully and turned around to talk to her.

She had her hair tied up messily and had black sunglasses on, grinning at him wildly. It seemed she carried a bag under her arm.

“It’s okay, I fell. It’s not your fault Millicent”

“I don’t remember telling you my full name, boy” she furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked angry.

“O-oh…” Mike looked away. “There was a name carved into your treehouse and I just assumed it was yours”

“Well, it’s Molly. Not Millicent. Millicent sounds like I’m a grandma and I’m gonna turn into dust”, the girl said while climbing through the window onto Mike’s bed.

He promptly shuffled to make space for Molly, shoving everything he had pulled out under his pillow.

“I was looking at you through your window cause I was worried and saw that you like comics. Comics are like books and I have some of those”

“You were spying on me?”

“Only to make sure you didn’t die from infection or something, I cannot live with killing my first friend”

“Friend?”

“Well YEAH, I invite you to my treehouse of darkness and only my siblings are allowed in there sometimes. You are my friend now”

Molly glanced over at the cast and pulled out a marker from the bag she brang.

“And friends draw on each others casts, come over here”

Mike was wary about all these new things happening. He had never had anyone sign his casts, nor did he ever have a  _ proper  _ friend. Well they did know about his little...quirk.

But he was excited!

So, Mike took off his sling and Molly held his broken arm in her lap as she scratched at the cast with the marker.

“So...you said something about comics?” Mike asked.

He did not look at the cast as he wanted the drawing top be a surprise.

“Not comic books, just books. My sister collects comic books but I don’t have any of my own. I brought a book I thought you might like cause I like it”

She handed him the bag with her other hand.

It was difficult to reach into it with one hand but he successfully did the job, throwing the bag onto the floor of his room.

“Oh”

“What do you mean ‘oh’?”

The book he held was thick, the biggest he had seen before, and hardcover. He could probably knock someone out with it, or worse. It sat in his lap like a stone.

The cover had a girl holding up a gleaming sword in triumph in a torn pink dress, a spire glowing in the background looking extremely foreboding.

The title on the cover read  _ Soul Searcher _ .

“Oh, it’s just...I’ve never really read anything like this”

“It’s about a princess and it has magic and  dragons and all kinds of creatures. She has a twin sister and there is a prophecy that one will be a great protector and the other  is basically the spawn of the devil or something like that. There is pictures too and it looks really cool” Molly excitedly said as she hunched over Mike’s arm.

“Oh?”

“And she has a love interest but it isn’t  _ sappy _ like those yucky romance movie my mum watches. He is an inventor that kinda has a split personality like Jekyll and Hyde-”

“There’s a character with DID?” Mike interrupted.

“I have no idea what that means, Mike. Use simple words”

“It’s like someone with um...it’s like sharing a body with different people inside. My doctor knows a lot about that stuff”

“I thought doctors only fixed your bones”

“Ah w-well…”

Mike realised he had let something slip that he shouldn’t have.

“The same doctor that fixed my arm was talking about it with my dad! I overheard them so that’s how I know” he lied.

Molly spied him suspiciously, Mike was horrible at lying but she didn’t see why he needed to lie.

She went on.

“His name is umm...something with an M I think? Doc Marty or Malcolm, I am no good at remembering names. I just call him Jekyll. Though he’s really cool! The Princesses name is Mala”

She gave Mike back his arm and grinned proudly at her work.

Crudely drawn on his cast, were two figures. They stood next to each other and Mike recognised the second figure instantly.

It was Indiana Jones!

But as he looked at it closer, the hair was different and the arm…

It was  _ him  _ as Indiana Jones!

He glanced at the other figure too, looking back at the cover he realised that the two were familiar.

It must have been Molly as the girl from her book!

“I...I..”

“You are stunned by my artistic ability of course?” Molly asked, putting her hand up to her chin, intimidating what artists did.

Molly suddenly felt the boys arm around her as he put his head on her shoulder.

“This is the best thing anyone has ever given me!”

“W-woah calm down...it’s just a drawing”

He removed his head from Molly’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

“It’s amazing! How did you know I like Indiana Jones?” he asked, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

“Okay, first” Molly started, unwrapping herself from Mike’s arm, “no more sudden hugging. Secondly, I could see your comics stuffed under your pillow. I’m not an idiot”

“Oh…”

“Why the secret anyway, Mike?”

“Well…” Mike started, but stopped. He hated to do it, but he had to lie a second time that day. Mike didn’t want to lie to his new friend. If he did though, she would think he was weird.

“I don’t like people touching them” he white lied. It was true he did not want people touching them but it’s what would happen if a certain person found out…

“Makes sense” she shrugged. “Can I have a look though?”

“Only the comics”

“There’s more than comics in there”

Mike took the package out of his rushed hiding spot and put it in his lap.

“I only have four comics,  _ Indiana Jones  _ issue two to four and  _ The Facts of Life _ issue one”

Mike pulled out the four comics and put them in a line in front of him.

“I don’t have issue one of  _ Indiana Jones _ cause when I got it the dog across the street chased me and I dropped down the drain before I could read it”

“I never liked that dog” Molly looked over to the fourth comic. “I don’t know about that one though”

“Oh I like that one a lot, not as much as Indiana Jones but it’s still really good”

“What’s it about?”     

“Oh it’s about this guy called Matteo and he’s seventeen years old. It’s just him and his mom. He narrates it but he can’t speak”

“Oh?”

“I’m not very good at explaining things but it’s very good”

Molly looked over at the rest of the package.

“What other loot you got in there?” Molly asked, leaning over to peak in.

“Just bad drawings and a hat”

“A hat?”

Mike did not want to show her, but the opportunity for her to think he was cool knocked on his brain. He didn’t was to be, as his mother put it, a party pooper.

He took it brang of the bag carefully, the brown leather folded from being crushed. It was one of his most prized possessions.

“It looks like the one Indiana Jones wears” Molly stated.

“That’s why I like it” he paused, “it was my grandfathers”

“Wicked”

Molly took the hat and smoothed it out, putting it carefully on her head.

“Now I am Indiana Jones and you are Princess Mala!”

“At least I get magic and you get a cool whip”

“They are very cool but the princess is better”

Molly took off the hat and put it on Mike’s lap.

They were quiet for a second.

“Y’know, it’s a real bummer that you can’t get into my treehouse. I’m real sorry you broke your arm Mike”

The knot of lies tightened inside Mike’s chest.

“Maybe we can go to the park instead. My sister hangs out there sometimes, maybe you can talk to her about gymnastics or comics. Her friends are cool” 

“That sounds nice. I don’t go out a lot”

“That’s pretty sad” Molly looked around the room “You have any siblings?”

“A brother, but he is not around. Mom said that he went back to Italy”

“Oh your Italian? That’s cool. My dad is American. Can you speak it?”

“No, non posso parlare italiano” Mike laughed to himself.

“That better not mean ‘you’re a butt’”

“No. You’re not a butt.  _ Simpatico? _ Yes”

“Okay okay we know, no more Italian please” Molly smiled at him.

Today was better than what Mike had expected.


End file.
